Apparatus such as shown in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 545,159, filed Jan. 29, 1975, now abandoned, offers the advantage that the materials for making concrete may be temporarily stored in measured quantities without being mixed, however, and may then be transferred to a concrete mixer truck. Mixing of the components and thus making of the concrete occurs then only in the mixer truck. This results in the capacity of the installation being no longer determined, as formerly, by a positive mixer forming part of the installation. Rather it is possible to provide any suitable number of transfer containers, with their contents being transferred to concrete mixer trucks simultaneously or consecutively within a short time period.
In the known apparatus, the transfer containers are stationary and may be filled by a mobile filling device, or they are moved along a closed trapezoidal path including a filling station supplied by a stationary filling device.